Baby Days
Baby Days is a spin-off made by AFallenPower. It is pretty much a collection of short cilps for SpongeBob SquarePants. It's composed of clips of characters when they were babies and stuff like that. They will air in a segment for their own or sometimes at the end of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Episodes A "collection" is like a season, but all start of air at the same time. Note: When a new collection airs, the one before it will still air, but rarely. '' The First Collection 1. 'The Pilot: SpongeBob thinks about what he was as a baby. 2. '''First Notes?: Baby Squidward try's to play a clarinet for the first time in his life. 3. The Trouble!: A baby becomes a troublemaker at his house when his house is away. 4. The Feared One!: Something is damaging the town! Some said it's small, crawing and cute! 5. 26 Hard Miles: A random baby runs with his mom and dad through a marathon and faces some hard times. 6. Farmin': A baby from a farming family accidentally made a tool that is useful of their job. 7. Babyball?: A baby in a baseball game catches a baseball. 8. Lost!: A baby is lost when she accidentally get left by her mom at New Kelp City... 9. A Young Pet Friend: After her parents buy a baby snail, a female baby must find a way to deal with the snail. 10. Horseplay at a Phone?: A baby starfish messes with her mothers phone when she accidentally leaves it at home. 11. Computer Horseplay?: A baby Spongebob messes with a computer when her parents are away. 12. On Air!: When a baby with her parents appears on TV, the baby doesn't respond well... 13. At the TV: We see what babies watch during their TV time. 14. A Patty Baby: Spongebob must contunusly make Krabby Patties after a baby gets addicted to eating them. 15. The Viral Video: A video of a baby and her parents gets viral across CoralTube. 16. The Baby's Party: A baby hosts a party when her parents are at work. 17. A Clamy Friend: A baby Patrick befriends a baby clam. 18. A Young Wikia Vandal: A baby gets on SBFW (A.K.A. This wiki) and vandalize a page. The Second Collection The second collection will start to air on late summer to early fall 2017. Since though a nearly year long hiatus, only eight episodes have aired. It is planned that either the series ends or this collection will end with around 15 shorts. 1. All Aboard the S. S. Reefer!: A baby with her parents ride the world class, S. S. Reefer, going through the clam ocean 2. THE...: A monster in a middle of a storm takes a baby, but their is something with that monster that keeps the baby alive... 3. Baby Soccer League: A baby gets a once in a lifetime experience to play with Bikini Bottom's national soccer team! 4. The Baby Gang Returns?: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Gary and Mr. Krabs deicide to go into a time machine to see their baby counterparts. 5. SBaby-001: We see a baby sponge’s daily life in the far advance future. 6. Baby Defense: We see a class of Karate for babies. 7. The Cheap Baby: We see Krabs' cheapness when he was a baby! 8. A Snowy Recess: Babies for the first time at recess feel snow! The Third Collection Still being debating on it being even planned. An interview of a writer of the show was stated that it could be released at around Fall or Winter 2018. Special Shorts Rumored Rumor says that there might be Baby Days shorts for the Kids Choice Awards. Vlog Days A Mini-Series of shorts that air will sometimes replace normal episodes. These shorts are very random, guides, facts, news and parodies of pop culture. The Vlog Days in the First Collection 1. Vlog Days: The Philippines Facts: Spongebob talks about facts about the Philippines. 2. Vlog Days: CoralTube Guide: Patrick talks about how CoralTube works. 3. Vlog Days: The Last Sponge: Patrick, Spongebob and a baby starfish act out The Last Jedi Teaser. 4. Vlog Day: The Teasers: Patrick shows three tiny teasers of future shorts, possibly in the second collection. 5. Vlog Days: The Philippines Facts OT: Spongebob gives more facts about the Phillipines. 6. Vlog Days: The Interviews: Spongebob and Patrick ask babies random questions. 7. Vlog Days: The Last Sponge Bloopers: You know so no. Scrapped Shorts The Call of the Wild: The plot is unknown, it's existence has been only confirmed by a leak. 1, 2, 3.... Go!!!: The plot is unknown, it's existence like with the Call of the Wild has been only confirmed by a leak. Channels *Nickelodeon (2016-Present) **Nick Jr. (2017-Present) *Fox Kids (Upcoming) **Fox Kids Play (2017-2018) *Para Beetle TV (For BBC) (2017-Present) *Fallen Falcon TV (2017-Present) *Tem Jr. (2017-Present) Awards There are currently no awards for this spin-off. Trivia * All Aboard the S. S. Reefer! is 5 minutes, compared to the normal 2 minutes Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Articles by Anonymous Users Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:Spin-Offs Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:AFallenPower Category:Babies Category:Baby Days Category:Fox Kids Category:Fallen Falcon TV Category:Anemone TV